


Part of Your World

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kinda a Barbarian!AU too, Cuz You Really Should Know By Now, Do I Even Need to Warn Y'all I'm Just Makin' Shit Up As I Go At This Point?, M/M, Mermechs!, Sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:But how could a fish and bird ever be happy together?  Why just build a nest on the seashore.





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW-ish  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock/Blurr/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Mermechs!, Almost Kinda a Barbarian!AU too, Do I Even Need to Warn Y'all I'm Just Makin' Shit Up As I Go At This Point?, Cuz You Really Should Know By Now,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> For Sparkbeat and NKFloofiepoof because they lob bunnehs and have epic headcanons, and special thanks to Vintage-Mechanics for some idea bouncing and inspiring the opening scene! <3 
> 
> 11\. Merformers

Starscream was so _incredibly_ bored. There were no other younglings on the cruise -not that he'd likely be allowed to play or anything as undignified as that- and his creator hadn't let him bring any of his datapads or learning materials. Starscream was supposed to be there at his creator's side, singing on command and being a proper young mech. Proper was so tedious though, so instead he was draped over the back rail of the yacht on the lowest deck he could sneak onto.

Why wasn't learning considered proper? Starscream had yet to get a straight answer from his creator on that one, as well as many other things in their lives. Because 'that is how it is', seemed to be Platinum's answer to everything. Starscream wasn't sure if it was something wrong with him that made him want to find answers to all his questions, or if something was wrong with everyone else because they didn't even have questions in their heads in need of answers.

Starscream heaved a sigh and let his arms dangle toward the water, the one 'toy' he had managed to sneak along held carefully in his grasp.

At least the Sea was pretty. The sunlight glittered off the silvered waters, and Starscream could almost feel it- never mind that splashing about like a barbarian was definitely _not_ proper and he would never be allowed to do it. Starscream knew the temperature of the Sea though, and imagined it would be cool on his plating, but not too cool. Refreshing. Like a shower after his fencing practice.

A different glint in the water caught Starscream's attention and he squinted at it. Something... yellow? Gold? It bobbed beyond the curl of the yacht's wake, and Starscream's optics brightened in excitement. Was it a sharkticon?! He leaned out farther, trying to see, trying to remember what he'd read about them. They most certainly did exist in the Sea of Mercury, that much he knew.

Then, as he watched, the thing Starscream saw in the water popped up high enough for him to see it was a mech. His voice caught in his throat, somewhere between shouting for help and gasping in disbelieving shock. That was no normal mech! He had a _tail_! No legs, just a tail!

Starscream jolted again as the strange mech played in the wake, diving and rolling and _frolicking_ in the churned water. All at once, though, he froze, a red visor locked on Starscream. Starscream tensed, but then dared to wave.

The mech waved back, then dove again, once more playing in the waves. It took Starscream a moment to realize the other mech was showing off with all those flips and dives, but once he understood, he clapped and cheered, happy to watch for hours.

Sadly, the sun was sinking low, and Starscream knew that if he made Platinum call for him, or worse, search, he would never again be able to escape his creator's company. Starscream waved again, but didn't smile and eased back from the rail. The other mech seemed to understand and stopped his cavorting to come closer to the yacht. There was something pleading despite the visor and mask, and then Starscream noticed something else. He was looking at another youngling. Big though the water mech was, he still very clearly had the plating of a mech not fully mature.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Starscream said, knowing his voice wouldn't carry even if he shouted, which he wasn't going to risk doing. Still, there was something he could do. Starscream looked at the little toy in his hand. It was a seeker doll, more figurine than doll and fit in the palm of his hand- that was how he'd managed to bring it.

Without another thought, Starscream leaned back over the rail and showed the water mechling the toy, then tossed it toward him. Starscream missed, but the other youngling dove and disappeared from sight for a moment. When he resurfaced, he held up the toy victoriously. Starscream smiled and waved farewell. He would definitely not be telling Platinum about this.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come at a later date, this is just the opening bit for a much longer story. <3
> 
> Want to know more [about me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
